Academy Days
by ShadowyHarlequin
Summary: Silly sort of Academy AU. SasuNaru, shonen-ai/yaoi, fluff, mild language. Some angst between the two to get things going!


So this is a story I completely dedicate to Smortex! Go check out Konoha Academy, it was really inspired me! It was quite compelling. So tell me what you think. Enjoy!

Warning: shonen-ai (boyxboy), mild language.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei!

**Academy Days**

He moved through the ridiculously large doors of the dining hall with Tsunade at his back, gently ushering him along. She had been a little disappointed at his being late, but surprisingly let it slide just this once when the small blonde had grudgingly admitted to getting lost.

The dining area was huge – no gigantic – and it was ornately designed in that same old Victorian way the rest of the academy was. There were several aged elongated wooden tables with students already seated about most of them in groups, chatting quietly while eating. The food smelled heavenly compared to the fare he was use to from the orphanage and his stomach growled, thankfully not loud enough to be heard above the soft noise in the crowded hall.

The Headmistress remained behind him gently keeping him moving up towards the table at the head, where he suspected those were teachers seated around. As she reached the back of the oversized dining room, students started to notice her presence and quieted themselves. She turned, turning him with her, and Naruto noticed more than a few pairs of curious eyes on him now.

"Students of Konoha Academy," she paused for silence, and then continued, "This is Uzumaki Naruto. He will be joining us this year and hopefully all the way until he graduates. I trust that all of you will make him more than welcome here," a tone of authority entering her voice now, as if this were to be an order, not a request. Finished, she gestured that Naruto could take his place among the students where he chose to.

He picked out an empty middle section of a table and sat alone, while from apparently out of nowhere someone came to his side to serve him a steaming bowl of miso soup and inquired as to what he would like to eat between the things being served that night. He gave his preferences and stared down into the viscous liquid, a reflection of his own face and blue-tipped locks looking back at him.

Dinner remained uneventful and when he was full he silently excused himself from the dining area, passing through the wide open doors and off toward the boy's dormitory, trying desperately not to get lost this time. Somehow he managed to find his room again and withdrew the key from his bag to unlock the heavy oak door.

Passing through the threshold, he idly wondered if his roommate would already be here. He might as well meet him now rather than later, he thought with a sigh. Upon entering the room it appeared to be empty still, but things had been moved since he last surveyed the room. However a faint sound caught his ears, and he realized that the shower was running.

He decided, he'd meet his Lustre-Creme shampoo using roomy when the dope came out of the bathroom, shrugging offhandedly. Until then he opened his cluttered messenger bag, pulled out his CD player, and firmly pulled the small penguin-face adorned headphones over his ears. Plopping back onto the bed he gracefully crossed his legs at the ankles and closed his eyes, letting the music consume him as he was wont to do.

He had almost dosed off by the time he faintly heard the click and open of the large bathroom door. He opened his eyes but a fraction, sleep having started to take him into its hungry clutches. His eyes snapped open startled as his mind processed what he was vaguely seeing.

There was a tall boy with raven black hair standing at the foot of his bed glaring daggers at him with deep, onyx eyes. Naruto groaned softly. This really wasn't his day. Did this faceless Sasuke Uchiha have to be the asshole he had run into earlier? Fate was truly a bitch, sometimes.

Pulling his headphones down around his neck, he bluntly asked, "Do you have to stare at me?"

The older boy narrowed his eyes even more. Naruto faintly watched the water drops that beaded at the ends of the black hair and then fell to slightly muscled shoulders, which conveniently had nothing on them. It caused Naruto's eyes to wander down the pale expanse of chest that was heaving slightly, to the well toned stomach, and finally coming to rest on the gracefully curved hips that disappeared into the fluffy deep midnight blue towel wrapped around the tall boy's waist. The lower abdomen was graced with a small dusting of soft black hairs, swirling lightly around the naval, and also disappeared into the towels depths.

Naruto couldn't help stare, but knew it was wrong. It was just that this person in front of him was... gorgeous. He was gifted with the body that no doubt entered ever girl on campus' lurid dreams at night, _if _they had ever gotten to witness it like this, which Naruto very much doubted they had. Slowly, he moved his eyes back up to the beautiful face that, oddly, had softened some. A small, almost unnoticeable, blush was beginning to spread across the boy, who must be known as Sasuke.

"Do you have to stare at me?" Sasuke parroted back, recovering his poise.

"Just returning the favor," Naruto replied coolly.

Sasuke was back to looking at him in a way that promised to push large, sharply-pointed objects through the boy lying on the bed.

Abruptly, his expression changed to one of smug arrogance as he strode over to his bed, with small languid sway's of his hips, and slid under the silky black sheets without removing the towel. Deliberately, meeting Naruto's gaze the entire time, he sensuously slipped the towel out from under the sheets, smirking, and dropped it gently on the floor beside his bed.

Reaching and stretching up to the canopy, revealing more than a small share of milky white hip in the process, he let loose the tie that bound the soft, black gossamer fabric that was swept around the top of the wooden posts. It fell lightly like a veil around him, leaving the more opaque cloths still attached at the top, all the better to tease his prey. Reaching one moonlight white hand out of the recesses of his bed, he retrieved a thick and dusty leather-bound tome from his nightstand and opened to a ribbon marked page, completely ignoring the blonde who sat propped on elbows, a look of open-mouthed disbelief on his face.

A light pink gracing his cheeks, Naruto turned away, slipped his headphones back over his ears and laid facing away from his roommate. He knew that the other boy had only taunted because of the way he had stared at him, but what bothered him more was the fact that Naruto had obviously unconsciously ogled the dark-haired sophomore without even noticing it and worse yet, he had blushed at the things the other boy had done to mock him.

Contemplating these troubling thoughts, he slipped unaware into a heavily dreamed sleep.

*

Upon awaking it was difficult to realize, without the use of windows, what time it was. His eyes absentmindedly drifted to the clock his roommate possessed only to note that it was still far too early. _5:23 a.m. How fun. _He thought sarcastically. Then the mention of his roommate brought images of last night flooding back to his memory, as well as the remnants of several dreams that clung stubbornly to his subconscious.

Just the thoughts brought unwanted heat back to his cheeks and he knew that if he were to look in the mirror at that moment, his face would be a deep shade of crimson. His usual, confident and casual mask was slipping as he struggled to regain some semblance of dignity. Absently, he looked sidelong over to the other bed and his cerulean blue eyes flew open wide. The boy opposite him was lying on his side, facing Naruto, head propped lazily on the palm of a hand, and for all the world looking curiously at him. It didn't help that he was still naked to the waist – and most likely everywhere else – the liquid silk pooled in his lap, cascading over thighs and rear, leaving very little to the imagination.

Casually, Sasuke yawned gently, "Oi, loser, what're you blushing about now?"

Unfortunately, this compelled Naruto's face to flush again at the thought of what had caused it in the first place, combined with the sight that he now beheld.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, stating, "You're almost as bad as the dozen girls that follow me around, drooling."

"Somehow, something tells me that they don't ever see you like this, though," Naruto, recovering, quipped back.

This answer seemed to take Sasuke by surprise, "No. I suppose your right," his brows furrowed together, "Should that matter though?"

"Surely, you know what you look like," the blonde said incredulously, "If _anyone _were to see you half nude I'm sure you would get a similar response."

It was strange the way the conversation had turned almost civil. It was even odder that they were speaking so calmly – so matter-of-factly – about just how attractive the dark-haired boy was.

"Am I the only one that thinks this is weird?" Naruto asked lying back to stare through the darkness at the high-vaulted ceiling.

"You mean the choice of conversation?" Sasuke said quietly, "You're the one who turns beet red every time you look at me."

Naruto groaned and tried to turn away on his side to curl up more fiercely. The clothes he had haphazardly fallen asleep in were impeding his sense of movement though. He kicked off his checkered shoes and heard the thump as they hit the floor at the foot of his bed. Roughly he unzipped his striped jacket, throwing it to the end of the bed, and then turned his attention to the black jeans that were suffocating him. Unbuttoning, pulling down the zipper, and yanking them down his thighs, past little neon-orange boxers with red spirals on them, he threw his discarded pants on top of the jacket. He hesitated at the hem of the red shirt, before thinking _fuck it_, shrugging, and pulling the shirt swiftly over his head. The room was warm anyway.

More comfortable, he stretched out on his side and then curled his knees up to his chest, yawing quietly. He could feel the intense stare being directed at his back, and he shuddered, an electric feeling traveling up his spine.

"Once again, must you stare at me, too?" Came the question from Naruto's lips.

"Hn," returned Sasuke.

Naruto looked coyly over his shoulder, a glimpse of stormy blue eyes directed at his roommate, "Are you staring because I did," he started with a yawn, "Or because you like the view?" He ended with a mischievous smirk.

Sasuke looked away, this time red creeping up his ears where they peeked out of the jaw length bangs. "You must also know how you look," he uncomfortably admitted.

"Great. You're not going to be one of _those_ people that tell me how lucky I am to be so beautiful, are you?" Naruto grated harshly, rolling his eyes. He turned and flopped down onto the blankets again, away from his roommate, pouting at the wall opposite him.

Naruto jumped when he felt warm fingers brush his back in a heated touch. A trail of goose bumps lined his shoulders and arms, that same electrical feeling pulsing through his vertebrae once more.

He shivered and looked over his shoulder, but he already knew it had to be the other boy's touch he felt. He hadn't even heard him get up and close the distance between their beds. Upon turning, he stared into an endless abyss as eyes, far darker and deeper than the night sky, bore down through him. When Sasuke spoke, it was so quiet that Naruto was forced to lean closer lest he miss what the other boy was saying entirely.

"Sometimes we don't see ourselves as clearly as others do," and with that he stood from where he was leaning down on the bed's edge and walked away toward the bathroom.

Fascinated, Naruto's mind observed a few of the finer details about the raven haired beauty. Like the fact that, deep down where he would never admit to it, he was sorely disappointed to see the black silk held loosely around Sasuke's waist. Somehow things would have been more interesting if the boy had walked away nude.... _Hmmm...._ Naruto reflected, but derailed the consideration quickly before it could cause more embarrassing side effects this time. Similarly, though, he had noted the slightly disheveled look of the older boy's black hair and the warmth that had radiated from him as he had sat near, somehow, causing the rumpled brunette to appear even more beautiful.

"Don't be too long," grumbled Naruto in the direction of the open door, "I still have to get ready for class, too. You don't just have this room to yourself anymore, you know."

"I know," growled the muffled reply as he assumed Sasuke was busy brushing his teeth.

Naruto stretched catlike along the length of the bed, an impossible to stifle moan escaping his lips as he felt his muscles begin to unwind. Slightly tanned skin left the surface of blankets as he arched his back up, his toes cracking as he stretched them. He opened his eyes and sat up, startling himself as he noticed Sasuke was leaning against the frame of the bathroom door gaping at him again, this time wearing the open-mouthed disbelief Naruto had last night.

"What?" Naruto asked, confusion lacing his features.

He continued to stare, openly, unashamed – or preoccupied. Naruto couldn't for the life of him tell. Sasuke slowly regained some composure, but a lustful gleam stayed in his eyes. He shook his head roughly, muttered something under his breath to the effect of _urusatonkachi_, and headed back into the bathroom, shutting the door loudly behind him.

*

The rest of the day went by uneventful. It wasn't bad necessarily, just a bit boring, with far too much homework. Although he made new friends, or more like acquaintances, and he really did like Umino-sensei. And Hatake-Sensei, who insisted on being called Kakashi-sensei instead, was hilarious.

He reminded himself that it may have been a drag but it was well worth it. He refused to grumble any ill words against the work load because that would just make his sorry ass a hypocrite.

Reflexively, Naruto went to open the door without even thinking about finding his key. _Huh... that's weird. Shouldn't it be locked? _Why wasn't it locked? Pushing the door open, he looked around, taking in the room only to find it completely empty again. Shrugging, Naruto closed the door and locked it for good measure. He didn't really trust anyone at this school. _Never mind the fact that the person I really don't trust is sharing this room with me. _He angrily brushed away the thought that maybe it was himself that he didn't trust.

On the way to flop on his bed he noticed the adjoining door that led to their washroom was open, a thin stream of light dancing on the floor. Peeking in, his roommate was spread out in the ornate tub, a layer of bluish cloud-like bubbles skimming the surface, and Sasuke's eyes closed lazily, a few stray white limbs gracing the blonde's sight with their loveliness as they stuck out of the water.

Several candles were place around the room in alcoves and cubbies, probably more often used for towels and toiletries. The luminescent blaze of the candlelight made the beautiful brunette in the water shine with an intense glowing aura. It was breath taking – hence why Naruto suddenly hadn't breath to spare.

"Yes?" Sasuke intoned without opening his eyes anymore than they were.

* * *

Sasuke had heard the door open, so obviously it must have been his loud-mouth dobe of a roommate back. It irked him that that was exactly who he had been thinking about since he had gotten into his bath. He knew he was somehow attracted to the idiot, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out why. It irritated him further (as well as brought a slight blush to his cheeks) that thoughts of the blonde kept unwontedly popping up in his head, and more than once causing his hand to travel down between his thighs without him even seeming to notice.

He cursed himself inside his head. _This was stupid_. He was never attracted to _anyone_. Not any of the dumb fan girls that incessantly followed him and certainly not-

Wait...

The thought of the girls halted his train of thought before it had even taken off. _What if I don't like women at all... _Sasuke thought. He had never thought of the possibility that he may only be attracted to men... least of all in a sexual sense. Although, who was he to understand his own sexual preferences considering he generally disliked all people equally. Being a virgin certainly didn't calm his insecurities any.

Should he try to say something – maybe do something? It gave him a nervous feeling in his gut that he hated for making him feel weak. But dammit, it was starting to frustrate him. ...Was that perhaps why he had left the door unlocked? It had seemed foolish and reckless, but an insatiable urge to lie naked and let the idiot find him that way had fluttered across Sasuke's mind, however, he had apparently skipped out on dinner earlier than Sasuke had anticipated for.

Letting out a much put upon sigh, he laid his head against the cool porcelain, and felt eyes on him. He tried not to flinch and surprisingly succeeded.

"Yes?" He managed to get out in his normal bored voice. He didn't open his eyes because somehow he was sure that seeing the other boy would just cause his erection to become even more uncomfortable.

Naruto stuttered, clearly flustered, "N-n-nothing. I-I just d-didn't know you were in there."

"Hn. You can join me if you care to," the words rolled sensually off Sasuke's tongue before he'd even thought. Don't panic. Don't... _panic._ He squeezed his eyes shut tighter but didn't overtly freak out.

Of course, he jumped right out of his skin a moment later when soft fingertips tentatively touched his face.


End file.
